The present invention relates to portable computer equipment for use with implantable medical devices (IMDs). More particularly, the invention relates to an IMD programmer with a storage compartment configured to store and protect auxiliary components and their associated cables.
Implantable medical device systems known in the art comprises several components, including an implantable medical device such as a pacemaker, pacing and/or sensing leads (leads), and a programmer. The leads connect the implantable medical device to the heart of a patient. The programmer provides multiple functions, including (a) assessing lead performance during a pacemaking or defibrillator implantation, (b) programming the implantable medical device, and (c) receiving feedback information from the implantable medical device for use by a clinician or physician (operator). By measuring the electrical performance of a lead during an implant procedure, the programmer aids the operator to select an electrically appropriate site for the placement of the lead(s).
The programmer or programming apparatus is typically portable and generally includes a housing for containing the computer circuitry and other electronic components such as: a power source (e.g., a battery) or at least a cable for connecting the apparatus to a source of power; at least one means for accepting user input (e.g., an alpha-numeric keyboard, a xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d, or similar devices) and output means (e.g., a text and/or graphic display, a printer, or similar devices) for communicating information to the operator. Additionally, the programming apparatus normally includes one or more auxiliary components for assisting in programming of the implantable medical device. Examples of auxiliary components include a magnetic programming head used to establish a telemetry link between the implanted device and the programmer; patient ECG RF heads for obtaining a patient""s surface ECG; a stylus used to interact with a touch screen associated with the programming apparatus; and similar devices. Each of the one or more auxiliary components interface with the computer circuitry via an associated flexible cable. The flexible cable allows the auxiliary component to be maneuvered by the operator to a location slightly spaced from the housing (e.g. in proximity with the patient), yet remain operatively coupled to the computer circuitry.
A programmer for non-invasively programming an implantable medical device, and in particular a cardiac pacemaker, is described in its various aspects in the following U.S. Patents to Hartlaub et al., each commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention and each incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,884 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus For And Method Of Programming The Minimum Energy Threshold For Pacing Pulses To Be Applied To A Patient""s Heartxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,132 entitled xe2x80x9cDigital Cardiac Pacemaker With Threshold Margin Checkxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,133 entitled xe2x80x9cProgrammable Digital Cardiac Pacemaker With Means To Override Effects Of Read Switch Closurexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,985 entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Mode Programmable Digital Cardiac Pacemakerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,466 entitled xe2x80x9cTemporary And Permanent Programmable Digital Cardiac Pacemakerxe2x80x9d.
Aspects of the programming apparatus that is the subject of the foregoing Hartlaub et al. patents (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe Hartlaub programming apparatusxe2x80x9d) are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,008 to Smith entitled xe2x80x9cPacing Generator Programming Apparatus Including Error Detection Meansxe2x80x9d and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,524 to Powell et al., entitled xe2x80x9cProgramming Testing Apparatusxe2x80x9d. The Smith ""008 and Powell et al. ""524 patents are also incorporated by reference herein.
A telemetry system for communicating information either in analog or digital form, between an implanted device and an external programming apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,382 to Markowitz entitled xe2x80x9cMarker Channel Telemetry System For A Medical Devicexe2x80x9d, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,063 to Thompson et al., entitled xe2x80x9cTelemetry System For A Medical Devicexe2x80x9d. The Markowitz ""382 and Thompson et al., ""063 patents are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are both hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In some cases, a real-time electro cardiogram (ECG) signal may be transmitted from the implanted device to an external unit, so that the physician can monitor the patient""s heart activity and the effects of pacing pulses thereon. A pacemaker system having such capability is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. RE. 32,361 to Duggen, entitled xe2x80x9cImplantable Telemetry Transmission System for Analog and Digital Dataxe2x80x9d, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein.
An example of a programming apparatus incorporating each of the above-features is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,362 to Winkler, entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Computer Apparatus With Articulating Display Panelxe2x80x9d, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein. The Winkler ""362 patent describes a programming apparatus having three auxiliary components (i.e., magnetic programming head, stylus, and patient ECG heads) removably stored within a storage compartment formed by the housing. Each of these auxiliary components are operatively coupled to the computer circuitry by flexible cables (best shown in FIG. 9 of the Winkler ""362 patent). When not in use, the auxiliary components are stored in the storage compartment, that in turn is enclosed by a separate cover. The storage compartment is sufficiently sized to receive each of the auxiliary components and associated cables. However, due to a relative stiffness and inherent shape of the cables, it is possible that, prior to closure of the cover, portions of one or more of the cables will extend outwardly from the storage compartment along one of the storage compartment""s side walls. That is to say, while the cables are inherently flexible, due to a requisite thickness of the conductor cable and surrounding insulation layer, the cables are somewhat rigid and have a natural tendency to revert or unwind to a pre-imparted shape when forced into a small area, such as the storage compartment. Further, the cable(s) are relatively long. Thus, an operator attempting to force a number of relatively long, stiff cables into the storage compartment may not notice a cable section extending out of the storage compartment. As the cover associated with the storage compartment is subsequently closed, the cable(s) is xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d between the cover and the housing, likely damaging the cable. While the cable may not be entirely severed, a defect will be introduced into the center conductor, resulting in a break upon subsequent flexing of the cable. In addition, the defect may cause the center conductor to quickly heat during use, again leading to potential failure.
A related potential problem arises during use of the programming apparatus. As previously described, the auxiliary components are removed from the storage compartment, thereby extending the cable(s) across the storage compartment""s side walls. With the cables extended, the operator may accidentally close the cover, xe2x80x9cpinchingxe2x80x9d one or more of the cables.
Further, because the storage compartment normally does not include separate retaining assemblies, even when the auxiliary components and cables are properly placed, component damage may occur with transport of the programming apparatus. The auxiliary components are normally not secured within the storage compartment. As a result, movement of the programming apparatus may jar one or more of the auxiliary components, potentially causing damage.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art by providing a programming apparatus for use with an implantable medical device including a storage compartment configured to consistently maintain and protect cables associated with auxiliary components.
The present invention provides solutions to certain problems existing in the prior art such as: (a) an inability to maintain and protect auxiliary component cables within a housing storage compartment; (b) an inability to protect auxiliary component cable(s) from damage when the auxiliary component(s) is removed from the housing storage compartment; (c) an inability to minimize auxiliary component and related cable damage during transport of the programming apparatus; and (d) an inability to properly store auxiliary component cable(s) within the storage compartment on an expedited basis.
The apparatus and system of the present invention provides certain advantages, including: (a) the ability to consistently restrain and store auxiliary component cables of a programming apparatus within a housing storage compartment; (b) the ability to minimize the opportunity for auxiliary component cable damage within the housing storage compartment; (c) the ability to minimize the opportunity for auxiliary component cable damage outside of the housing storage compartment; and (d) the ability to minimize damage to the auxiliary components and associated cables during transport of the programming apparatus.
The invention has certain features, including a programming apparatus for use with an implantable medical device. The programming apparatus includes a main housing containing computer circuitry and defining a storage compartment for selectively receiving auxiliary components that interface with the computer circuitry via separate cables. The invention also includes a feature of a lip extending at least partially along the perimeter of the storage compartment, the lip being configured to selectively maintain the cables associated with the auxiliary components during storage. Another feature of the invention is the location of the lip so as to prevent undesirable contact between the auxiliary component cables and a cover otherwise provided to enclose the storage compartment. Yet another feature of the invention is the pliable material forming the lip for minimizing damage upon accidental contact between the cover and the auxiliary component cable. Yet another feature of the invention is the lip forming a gap located to guide the auxiliary component cable outwardly from the storage compartment such that accidental placement of the cover over the storage compartment will not damage the cable. Yet another feature of the invention is the lip facilitating proper storing of the auxiliary component cables on an expedited basis.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent by referring to the appended drawings, detailed description and claims.